


致幻剂（3）

by Sanorilo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanorilo/pseuds/Sanorilo
Summary: 亚瑟·潘德拉贡，卡梅罗特的国王，传闻中阿尔比恩的缔造者，永恒之王，此刻正仰面躺在暗红色调的被褥上，他身上的丝质衬衫已经被主人剥掉随意地丢弃在床尾，他睡觉惯常穿着的马裤被踢掉了，此刻正半掉不掉地滑在那里，而这些衣物的主人——他正随意地舒展着自己的身躯，姿态优雅地宛如一头正歇息的雄狮，安然地将自己全无保留地暴露在初夏午后的阳光中。
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 7





	致幻剂（3）

**Author's Note:**

> 真·垃圾车

这实在是太过了。

他喘着粗气，一头金发在烛光照耀不到的暗处不受抑制地向后靠去。光滑冰凉的触感从薄薄的丝质上衣沁透过来——他不由自主地打了个寒战，金发男人徒劳地将双手抓紧了另一人的褐色外套。他竭力想将喉间的呻吟吞咽下去，但无奈唇齿却被索取者轻柔地撬开，黏腻湿滑的迷乱夹杂着酸楚与疼痛，在寝殿冰凉的石壁上被人大肆涂抹，忤逆的惊险、背德的快感以及肿胀的欢愉充斥着这片晦暗不明的猩红。

他紧紧地抓住那件质地粗糙的外套，向来梳理齐整的金发无助的搁在另一人的肩上。这太多了——最初的欢愉化做致幻般的迷药，竟叫他眼角渗出泪来。他从来不是轻易落泪的人，也从来不曾软弱。但此刻他却脱力般地挂在他那年轻男仆的身上，任由下身经受着剧烈的冲击。

他从他被那巫师摁在墙上的一刻起就该知道，他的马裤早已不知被丢到哪去，半透的丝质衬衫敞开着，胸前尽是巫师宣扬属权的印记，深浅不一的红色爬上了他向来光洁有力的胸膛，他小声地趴在巫师的耳边乞求他再慢一点。脊背被石壁蹭的有些发痛，双腿被近乎不留仁慈地分开，伴随着那凶恶而连续不断地撞击，那在寒雨夜总会发痛地腰被紧紧地扣着，作恶的人却丝毫不觉，他仍睁着那双无辜的蔚蓝双眼，无声地向国王索取更多。

他很热，下身的摩擦和撞击使他近乎失去理智，但冰凉的石壁却似乎又在提醒着他的处境——他是卡梅罗特的国王，此刻却被他的男仆摁在墙上狠狠地侵犯。

他的男仆——他不禁将自己埋入那孩子的怀抱中。他的男仆总是睁着一双漂亮的眼睛，笨手笨脚却又不失机灵，他知道他看他的眼神总是带着和他年龄并不相符的灼热，那灼热最终烫伤了他，就像现在仍埋在他下身的火热一般烫人。国王不可抑制地呻吟一声，他彻底放弃了挣扎，随着男孩的动作身体不断起伏。

“亚瑟。”他的男仆近乎绝望般地唤着他，他咬上了他的喉结，任由他退无可退地贴近身后冰冷的墙壁，下身交合之地已经粘腻不堪，发烫的热量在他的体内迸发绽放，国王最终在啜泣中释放了自己，他无力地将自己深埋于男孩清瘦的胸膛中。男孩抚慰似的轻拍他的脊背，仿佛他才像是踏出稚嫩的处子。

“今晚留下吧，好吗？”他看着男仆掖着被角，纤细有力的手指在国王的面颊上停留良久，似乎是在打磨某件稀世珍品。

“如你所愿，我的陛下。”男孩笑了，他低伏下身，在他的额前留下一吻。

卡梅洛特年轻的国王病了。

吃紧的预算和连续的灾害令这个初夏蒙上了一层阴霾，天空碧蓝如洗，一丝薄云都不曾望见。梅林忧心忡忡地佝偻着身子，年轻的法师半跪在国王的床边，粹着金色穗边儿的暗红枕头微微凹陷，金属色调的短发蹭在枕上，淡色的眉毛在睡梦中仍令人揪心地蹙紧。他们已经三个月快没下过雨了，井下的水日渐稀少，田中的麦苗渐渐枯死。尽管亚瑟已经开放城门接纳难民，但城堡中的粮仓并不能支撑多少时日。不安与焦虑笼罩着这片土地，同样侵噬着这片土地年轻的君主，最终他倒在了今早的圆桌上，眼下的乌青令见者垂怜。

梅林颇为心痛地握住国王的右手，他低低的用唇角摩挲着那片因为持剑而有些粗糙的肌肤，愧疚与自责慢慢啃噬着年轻男孩的心，他知道他犯下了大错，他内心的贪欲和渴求——当他的双眼频频泛起致幻的光芒，躺在床上的金发男人却一概不知。他做了什么？梅林几乎啜泣出声，肉体美好的温度与感知似乎还在他的手下流连，国王的呻吟与低喃徘徊在耳侧无法消散。他，梅林·艾米瑞斯，德鲁伊传言中最为伟大的法师，御龙者的最后血脉，卡梅罗特国王的贴身男仆，却用着堂而皇之的戏法猥亵自己的君主。迟缓与凝滞的目光、烛火下亚瑟饱满的双唇、丝质衬衫下漫不经心的裸露，每一处似乎都是使梅林致命的诱惑。他或许该选择离开，梅林无助地用袖子擦擦眼睛，泪水不争气地掉在了国王的被褥上，晕开一层暗色的污渍。

他怎么敢，他怎么可以——？每当他不受控制般地在心中默念咒语，每当亚瑟在他的抚慰之下舒展身躯，每当他看着那双碧蓝的眸子因欲望染上氤氲，梅林失去了理智，他忘了被他抚摸的人是他童年迄今的耀眼奇迹，他忘了那正被他压制身下的人是他愿用生命侍奉的君主，年轻的法师在将国王深埋于自己怀中时，获得、拥有、满足、是他追寻的全部，只有这时，眼前的金发男人不属于这个国家，不属于在这片土地上劳作的人民，他只属于他，只属于梅林一人。

在梅林没反应过来时，泪水已经濡湿一片被褥，深红色调的污渍安静地卧在那里，似乎无声地嘲讽与谴责眼前年轻的法师。

梅林用袖子擦擦眼睛，他低垂着头，亚瑟的体温在他的手心似乎便地灼烫无比，他的指甲被修剪整齐，干净温暖的气息顺着肌理的纹路滑进梅林的唇中，男孩最终长叹一声，他轻轻地将国王的手臂放回被褥中。

他不能再耽搁下去了，明天本应当是他和盖乌斯去赐福岛求雨的日子，梅林不太确信自己的能力是否能实现求雨的水平，但盖乌斯看起来信心满满，并坚持他一定要去。

“继往开来的伟大法师。”盖乌斯这么称呼他。

梅林知道他应当去，无数的农民正在受苦，亚瑟为了子民的生存和多国进行洽谈祈求帮助，每日堆在国王桌上的文件越来越多，他总是忙碌到深夜才能有着些许休息的时候，军队、粮食、预算等一系列复杂的问题压在他的肩上，更别提外城妇孺老幼整日的哭号。

梅林想了想，他最终理好国王额前的碎发，转身离开。

“你要去哪？”

空气似乎破碎了，初夏的阳光沿着那些并不存在的裂痕漏了进来，梅林俊秀的五官隐没在阳光照不见的阴影里，阴影掩饰过了男孩双眸中涌过的恐慌，他慢慢转过身，不注意地握紧自己的衣角。

亚瑟醒了。

他看起来相当困惑，似乎是在疑惑自己身处何处，金发融在了帷幔下的阴影之中，但那双碧蓝却在暗处依旧闪耀，阳光经由桌上的玻璃镇纸的折射倒映在他的双眼之中，梅林注意到，他的领口敞开着，奶色的肌肤似乎在向他递上无声的邀请。

不、这不对，梅林摇摇头。

“你要去哪？”国王再次发问。

“我得去赐福岛，陛下。”男孩垂着脑袋，“今早的圆桌会议上决定好了。”

“我决定你去哪。”国王开口，“毕竟我是你的国王，不是吗？”

“没错……”梅林心生疑惑，这不像亚瑟，房间的一头传来窸窸窣窣的声响，他悄悄抬眼望向仍半倚在床边的金发男人，但眼前的景象却当他睁大双眼。

梅林觉得自己的呼吸停滞了。

阳光尽数倾泻于在那些常年被锁子甲覆盖的肌肤上，奶色的、光滑柔软，长年练剑使他的肌肉更现线条，肌肉的美感被阳光与阴影雕刻，深深地凿在了梅林眼中，粉色的小点安静乖巧地俯卧在那片奶色里，纯净自然的魅惑着法师的双眼，他的双臀蹭在毛毯上，细软的绒毛舔舐着那紧实滚翘的臀瓣。他就这样随意自然地仰卧在那里，戏谑般地望向他的法师，淡色的绒毛下，他的性器正宁静地沉睡。

没有人说话，偌大的房间中却凭空出现一声花瓶碎裂的爆响。

男孩眼中泛过金光，一丝称为理智的念想被掐灭在了他的双眼之中。

始于血的亲吻。

梅林咬上了亚瑟的嘴唇，似乎不留仁慈般地将国王的呼吸吞噬殆尽，他的双手抚摸过亚瑟金色的短发，柔滑的触感流淌于他的指尖，淡淡的腥味弥漫开来，他贪婪地舔舐着，直到身下的人发出无助般的呜咽，围巾早就被他扯开了，此刻正搅在国王的衬衫中被人遗弃在床尾。

他稍稍将自己拉开些距离，那双浸透着水汽的碧蓝此刻莫名沾染上些许情欲的色彩，他看上去无辜地宛如雄狮的幼崽，丝毫没了方才的气焰，梅林几乎想将他铐在这张暗红色调的床铺上，他想将他操地哭出嘤咛，他想看他求饶，想看他欲得却休时难耐的呻吟。金色的光芒在法师的眼中一闪而过，随着低不可闻的轻笑，金发男人的双手被无形的束缚于那张浓郁色调的实木床上，男人无声地睁大眼睛，那双无辜碧蓝中参杂着的疑惑于渴求只想让梅林将他束缚地更紧，直到他确信他无法离他半步。

他支起身，欣赏着身下的画作——亚瑟的双手被束在一起，高举过头顶，他的身体毫无毫无保留的暴露在梅林眼前，双唇微微张开，血痕还尚未凝合艳红地魅惑着令人想要索取更多，两粒淡粉色在初夏的阳光中显得娇嫩细腻，宛如红醋栗般甜美地乞怜他的抚爱。梅林的眼神开始晦暗不明，阴影盖过法师的面颊，一切的话语、动作都是多余的，略显灼热的午风从敞开的玻璃花窗中涌入，燥热难耐的夏天，亚瑟身上浓厚的松木气味、温热的触觉、金发男人摩擦下身的细小动作，此刻正无限放大，魔法在血管中涌动贲张，梅林感受到他的魔法此刻正难耐的叫嚣着，他深吸口气，埋下身去。

“梅林！”

略微粗糙的布料摩挲着男孩小小的脸庞，他眨眨眼睛，母亲身上依旧残存着平日里他喜爱的金盏菊的香气，但更多的是烟尘的味道，那些气味刺激着男孩稚嫩的鼻腔，令他轻轻地咳嗽起来。

“你去哪了？”母亲颤抖地抚过他的面颊，她哭了，梅林注意到，泪水从那些细密的眼尾纹路中流过，坠落在了他的新斗篷上——那本应当是件漂亮的墨蓝色斗篷，此刻却沾染上了些许暗红粘稠的液体，男孩低头看着他斗篷上的结，那是另一人为他系上的，不算漂亮、甚至有些看上去有些笨拙，但却意外的结实。

“我……”梅林张张嘴，他该怎么说？那个穿着亮银盔甲的人似乎还停留在自己的眼里，单薄的日光、金发、碧蓝的海洋，他的剑、红色的番号，他是谁？他为什么会出现在那里？

好在没人继续追究他到底去了哪，女人们哭作一团，胡尼斯忙着去安慰一个惊慌的母亲，梅林无意识的用手摩挲着那个斗篷上的小结，他有些痴迷般的想着，或许一切只是他的幻想，男孩有些迷茫的踱至石洞的入口处，夜雨不知何时悄然飘落，空气中似乎还残存着些许失落般的烟尘气味，远处似有火光，梅林蹙起了他小小的眉尖。

他知道一切都是真实存在的。

而他最终会追寻到这一切。

梅林是在夜半惊醒的。

他已经习惯了盖乌斯小屋中坚硬狭窄的小床，还有那总是露着些许棉絮的被褥，更别提上面总是有股令人沮丧的霉味，他曾尝试了无数种魔法将那股味道清除，但全部以失败告终。

身下的被褥是暖和的，柔软舒适地令人感到有种轻飘飘的错觉，蚕丝制成的被单上沾染着些许松木的味道，他的臂膀中传来沉甸甸的重量以及热度，脖颈处有些隐隐做痛，温热的呼吸规律地喷洒在那里，引得皮肤阵阵发痒。

亚瑟安静柔和地躺在他的臂弯之中，他看上去累极了，金属色调的短发顺从地搭在额前，但显然因为某种不可告人的原因显得杂乱无比，他饱满的嘴唇上血红已经结痂，正乖巧地微微张开着，两颗虎牙稍稍露了出来。这是外人所窥见不到的亚瑟——在褪下那身亮银色的锁子甲后，他的国王终究不过还是一个年轻人，梅林怜惜地抚摸过已经结上血痂的嘴唇，他今天做的实在太过了，但当那白皙紧实的双腿裹紧自己的腰臀，那双浸润着情欲的双眼渴求般的向他索要更多的时候，“继往开来的法师”却没了任何理智可言，他想的到的，仅是把他的国王钉在石壁之上，看着他向自己敞开双腿，在一次次撞击中语不成声，看着他趴在自己的肩上低声哀求…

梅林叹口气，他的双手滑过了亚瑟线条坚毅的脸颊，最终法师低喃过几句咒语，炉火般耀眼的暖光在他的眼中闪过，国王嘴唇上的血丝旋即消逝不见，连同着的还有那些肩上的咬痕，以及石壁摩擦的瘀伤。

男仆站起身穿好衣裳，他踌躇良久，最终仍在国王的笔尖留下一吻，金色的光芒在他的眼中滑过，最终落入了仍安睡在床榻之上的那紧闭的双眼里。

在夜钟敲响之际，梅林悄悄地离开了国王的寝殿。

可惜男仆并没有留意到，在他掩上那扇厚重结实的木门同时，本应被咒语困于熟睡中的国王，睁开了双眼。


End file.
